1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates wireless communication, and more particularly to testing wireless devices like remote data concentrators for wireless communication.
2. Description of Related Art
Sensors, such as in aircraft, are commonly used to sense a parameter such as temperature, pressure, proximity, etc. The sensors are typically communicative with an application system controller to provide the status of parameters measured by the sensors. In some systems with many sensory inputs remote data concentrator (RDC) units are used to collect and communicate sensor data to system controllers. More recently, wireless sensors are gaining popularity due weight savings associated with the reduction of wiring necessary for sensor connectivity.
RDCs typically are connected to a communication bus, which is used to route information collected by the remote data concentrators from the sensors to other equipment in the system. In wireless implementations the sensors themselves communicate with wireless-enabled RDCs. Wireless communication between the sensors and the RDCs reduces the need to route wiring to the physical location of the sensor, further reducing weight, installation time, troubleshooting, and maintenance throughout the life of the aircraft. For wireless implementations, it can be desirable to have the ability to test the functional readiness of the wireless connectivity of RDCs prior to installation, after installation, and during service.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved RDCs that enable self-test functionality. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.